Robin Forlonge Patterson (1940)/ancestors from No 32
The subpage with the shorter name won't save. Here's what's on it apart from the suspect template and apart from the , which is not meant to work on subpages Very important ancestors Ancestors Generations 1-10 WORK IN PROGRESS; PLEASE DO NOT DELETE DUPLICATES :(Here I had a 5-gen ahnentafel template that displayed just fine in "preview" but not in normal view. It may have been was stopping me saving the page.) Some individual entries are derived from http://www.patrickspeople.co.uk/ and should be acknowledged on those individuals' pages in addition to the few references here. ;great-great-grandparents *16 James Paterson (1795-1884) *17 Ann Wallace (1797-1868) *18 James Gibson (c1800-1878) *19 Janet Reid (c1800-c1840) *20 Duncan McGrigor (1782) *21 Helen McPherson (c1786-1845) *22 Duncan Maclean (1805-1858) *23 Georgina Campbell (1803) *24 Henry Shafto Harrison (1810-1892) *25 Henrietta Peterson (1809-1853) *26 Hugh Ross (1797-1869) *27 Anna Maria Wood (c1802-1853) *28 William Forlong of Erins (1790-1878) *29 Crawfurd Pollok Gordon (1788-aft1874) - currently the youngest ancestor whose parents' lines both go back to antiquity; her ancestry is now being added at Crawfurd Pollok Gordon (1788-aft1874)/ancestors rather than here *30 Joseph Houlton (1790-1861) *31 Sarah Dixon (c1791-1869) ;3/great-grandparents *32 John Paterson of West March (1757-1804) *33 Jane Buick or Buack (1767-) *34 William Wallace (1736-)- unknown parent(s)? *35 Anne Gardener (1761-) *36 Alexander Gibson (c1760-)- unknown parent(s)? *37 Agnes Moffat (c1760-)- unknown parent(s)? *38 David Reid (c1770-)- unknown parent(s)? *39 Jessie Unknown (c1770-)- unknown parent(s)? *40 Duncan MacGrigor (c1750)- unknown parent(s)? *41 Ann Cameron (c1750)- unknown parent(s)? *42 Angus McPherson (c1754-)- unknown parent(s)? *43 Isabella Unknown (c1754-)- unknown parent(s)? *44 Alexander Maclean (c1765-bef1859)- unknown parent(s)? *45 Catherine McKeller (c1765-bef1859)- unknown parent(s)? *46 George Campbell (1756-) *47 Grace or Grissel Campbell (1771-1858) *48 John Harrison (1772-1848) *49 Ann Stonehouse (c1772-1854)- unknown parent(s)? *50 Andrew Peterson (1764-1837) *51 Elizabeth Nevenson (1769-1810) *52 Alexander Ross (1774) *53 Hannah Maria Knight (c1783)- unknown parent(s)? *54 James Boteler Wood (1774-1827)- unknown parent(s)? *55 Anne Marie Chapman (1773-1829) *56 William Forlong of Wellshott (1762-1824)- unknown parent(s)? *57 Mary Maria Fleming (1766-1852) Gordon+Crawford ancestors - probably updated at Crawfurd Pollok Gordon (1788-aft1874)/ancestors *58 John Gordon-Cuming-Skene (1761-1828) - Order of Charlemagne: 35 in Sep 2013 *59 Lucken Crawford (c1767-aft1806) - Order of Charlemagne: 35 in Sep 2013 Houlton+Dixon ancestors *60 Unknown Houlton (c1760-) - unknown parent(s)? *61 ) *62 Unknown Dixon (c1760-) - unknown parent(s)? *63 ) ;4/great-grandparents *64 David Paterson (bef1735-)- unknown parent(s)? *65 Kathrine Ormond (bef1735-)- unknown parent(s)? *66 James Buack (c1728-) *67 Elspet Milne (c1730-)- unknown parent(s)? *68 ) *69 ) *70 Alexander Gairdner (c1729-)- unknown parent(s)? *71 Ann Millar (c1729-)- unknown parent(s)? *72 ) *73 ) *74 ) *75 ) *76 ) *77 ) *78 ) *79 ) *80 ) *81 ) *82 ) *83 ) *84 ) *85 ) *86 ) *87 ) *88 ) *89 ) *90 ) *91 ) *92 Duncan Campbell (1706-)- unknown parent(s)? *93 Susanna Campbell (c1706-)- unknown parent(s)? *94 Andrew Campbell of Ballimore (c1740-)- unknown parent(s)? *95 Catharine McCrotchet (c1740-)- unknown parent(s)? *96 Robert Harrison (1724-1796)- unknown parent(s)? *97 Mary Bell (c1749-1835)- unknown parent(s)? *98 Henry Stonehouse (c1740-) "of Whitby"- unknown parent(s)? *99 Ann Unknown (c1740-)- unknown parent(s)? *100 Henry Peterson of Utrecht (1729-1814) *101 Margareta Smitz (c1741-1773)- unknown parent(s)? *102 Joseph Nevenson (1743-) *103 Elizabeth Denton (c1743-)- unknown parent(s)? *104 Robert Ross (1748-) - uncertain *105 Margaret Gray (1750-) - uncertain- unknown parent(s)? *106 Joseph Knight (c1750-) - uncertain- unknown parent(s)? *107 Mary Unknown (c1750-)- unknown parent(s)? *108 Collins John Butler (c1740-) - uncertain- unknown parent(s)? *109 Ann Unknown (c1740-)- unknown parent(s)? *110 William Chapman (c1750-)- unknown parent(s)? *111 Penelope Fletcher (c1752-)- unknown parent(s)? *112 John or James or William Forlonge (c1745) - uncertain *113 Agnes Campbell (c1740)) - uncertain- unknown parent(s)? *114 William Fleming (c1740-)- unknown parent(s)? *115 Jean McQueen (c1740-)- unknown parent(s)? Gordon+Crawford+Pollok etc ancestors - probably updated at Crawfurd Pollok Gordon (1788-aft1874)/ancestors *116 John Gordon-Cuming (1734-1768) *117 Mary Fullerton (c1734-)- unknown parent(s)? *118 Hew Crawford-Pollok, 2nd Baronet Pollok (c1730-1794) - *119 Robina Pollok (c1730-1820) Order of Charlemagne: 34 in Sep 2013 ;5-great-grandparents *128 ) - *129 ) - *130 John Ormond (c1711-) - - unknown parent(s)? *131 ) - *132 Patrick Buack (1700-) - - unknown parent(s)? *133 Margaret Leuckas (c1699-) - - unknown parent(s)? *140 John Gardner of Trumperton (c1700-) - - unknown parent(s)? *184 Donald Campbell (1670-) - - unknown parent(s)? *185 Violet Macarthur c1680-) - - unknown parent(s)? *186 Unknown Campbell of Dergachy (c1680-) - - unknown parent(s)? *187 Elizabeth McLachlan (c1680-) - - unknown parent(s)? *188 John Campbell of Lagwine (c1690-) - - unknown parent(s)? *189 Barbara Hare (c1700-) - - unknown parent(s)? *190 William McCrotchet (c1720-) - - unknown parent(s)? *191 Grace Elliott (c1720-) - - unknown parent(s)? *192 Robert Harrison (c1690-c1736) - "of Elvington" (near York)- unknown parent(s)? *200 Andrew Peterson of Middletown, Delaware (1685-1740) - *201 Hester van Bebber (1704-1772) - *202 Conradus Smitz (c1710-) - - unknown parent(s)? *203 ) - *204 William Nevison (1705-1785) - - unknown parent(s)? *205 Mary Chibchase (1722-1746) - - unknown parent(s)? *206 ) - *207 ) - *208 James Ross (1702-) - uncertain *209 Agnes Dun (1689-) - uncertain *210 Andrew Gray (c1720-) - uncertain *211 Elspet Stephen (c1720-) - uncertain *216 Richard Boteler Wood (c1710-) - uncertain *224 James Forlong (1722-) - uncertain *225 unknown first wife () - *226 George Campbell of Bedley (c1695-) - - unknown parent(s)? *227 ) - *228 ) - *229 ) - *230 William McQueen (c1710-) - - unknown parent(s)? *231 ) - Gordon+Crawford+Pollok etc ancestors - probably updated at Crawfurd Pollok Gordon (1788-aft1874)/ancestors *232 James Gordon (c1707-1755) - *233 Barbara Cuming (1711-1779) - heiress *234 John Fullerton of Gallery (c1710-) - - unknown parent(s)? *235 ) - Lucken Crawford's ancestors *236 Hew Crawford of Jordanhill (c1690-1756) - *237 Mary Greenshields (c1696-) - Robina Pollok's ancestors *238 John Pollok of Balgray (c1690-aft1720) - Order of Charlemagne: 33 in Sep 2013 *239 Ann Lockhart (c1690-aft1720) - *240-255 Houlton, Dixon, et al. ;6-great-grandparents *376 William Campbell of Penclove c1650-) - (check date) - unknown parent(s)? *377 ) - *384 Samuel Harrison (c1660-) - (first name uncertain)- unknown parent(s)? *385 ) - *386 ) - *387 ) - *388 ) - *389 ) - *390 ) - *391 ) - *392 ) - *393 ) - *394 ) - *395 ) - *396 ) - *397 ) - *398 ) - *399 ) - *400 Adam Peterson (c1645-1703) - - unknown parent(s)? *401 Amilia Sandersen (c1650-) - (first name uncertain)- unknown parent(s)? *402 Henrick Van Bebber (1667-1733) - - unknown parent(s)? *403 Catherine Ann Bougard or Bongaad (c1660-) - - unknown parent(s)? *404 ) - *405 ) - *406 ) - *407 ) - *408 William Nevison of Thornton-le-Bains (c1670-1720) - - unknown parent(s)? *409 Ann Binks (c1670-) - - unknown parent(s)? *416 Donald Ross, 2nd of Shandwick (c1675-) - - unknown parent(s)? *417 Janet Nicoll Simpson (c1675-) - - unknown parent(s)? *418 Nicoll Dun (c1660-) - - unknown parent(s)? *419 Elspet Whitt (c1660-) - - unknown parent(s)? *448 James Forlong (c1690-) - - unknown parent(s)? *449 Isabel Campbell (c1690-) - - unknown parent(s)? Gordon+Crawford+Pollok etc ancestors - probably updated at Crawfurd Pollok Gordon (1788-aft1874)/ancestors *464 John Gordon (-1735) - *465 Margaret Dowell (c1730-) - - unknown parent(s)? *466 Robert Cuming of Birness and Leask (c1680-) - - unknown parent(s)? *467 Mary or Margaret Skene (c1695-) - - unknown parent(s)? *468 Unknown Fullerton of Galary (c1680-) - unknown parent(s)? *469 ) - *470 ) - *471 ) - Lucken Crawford's ancestors *472 James Crawfurd (1666-1695) - *473 Isabella Crawfurd (c1666-) - - unknown parent(s)? *474 James Greenshields (Rev.) of Finnough (c1667-) - *475 Elizabeth Paterson (c1670-) - - unknown parent(s)? Robina Pollok's ancestors *476 Robert Pollok, 1st Baronet Pollok (c1670-1735) - Order of Charlemagne: 32 in Sep 2013 *477 Annabella Stewart (c1655-aft1690) - - unknown parent(s)? *478 John\James Lockhart (c1656) - *479 Dorothy Luchan (c1650) - ;7-great-grandparents *512 paternal line ) - *752 John Campbell of Straid () - check dates - unknown parent(s)? *753 ) - *768 John Harrison (c1631-1695) - his brother Henry was grandfather of John "Longitude" Harrison (1693-1776) *769 ) - *802 Gerrit Sandersen (c1630-) - - unknown parent(s)? *803 ) - *804 Jacob Isaacs Van Bibber (c1630-1705) - born in Krefeld, died in Cecil County, Maryland- unknown parent(s)? *805 Christina Unknown (c1641-1711) - born in Krefeld, died in Cecil County, Maryland- unknown parent(s)? *816 John Nevinson (c1640-) - - unknown parent(s)? *832 Walter Ross, 1st of Shandwick (c1650-) - - unknown parent(s)? *833 ) - *834 Nuckell or Nicoll Simpson (c1660-) - - unknown parent(s)? *896 Unknown Comte de Forlonge (c1650-) - nobility possibly fictional; the alleged Languedoc Huguenot line Gordon+Crawford+Pollok etc ancestors - probably updated at Crawfurd Pollok Gordon (1788-aft1874)/ancestors *928 John Gordon (1643-1718) - *929 Katharine Fullarton (c1643-) - - unknown parent(s)? *930 John Dowell of Montrose (c1640-) - - unknown parent(s)? *931 ) - *932 ) - *933 ) - *934 Andrew Skene of Dyce (1663-) - *935 Marion Russell (c1670-) - unknown parent(s)? Lucken Crawford's ancestors *944 Hew Craufurd of Jordanhill (1628-1683) (brother of *953) - *945 Bethea or Bethia Hamilton (c1628-1702) - *946 William Crawfuird of Baidland (c1640-) - - unknown parent(s)? *947 ) - *948 Luke Greenshields (Rev.) (c1640-) - *949 Elizabeth Hamilton (c1625-) - - unknown parent(s)? *950 ) - *951 ) - Robina Pollok's ancestors *952 Robert Pollok of Pollok (c1635-1676) - Order of Charlemagne: 31 in Sep 2013 *953 Jean Craufurd (c1635-) (sister of *944) - *954 ) - *955 ) - *956 William Lockhart of Lee (1621-1675) - *957 Robina Sewster (c1630) (her mother was Anna Cromwell (1603-1646), sister of Oliver) - *958 William Luchan (1594-c1659) - *959 Elizabeth Pynchon (c1610-1667) - Generations 11 to 20 WORK IN PROGRESS; PLEASE DO NOT DELETE DUPLICATES 8-great-grandparents *1024 ) - paternal line *1504 William Campbell of Whitehill () - check date; no parents known *1505 ) - *1536 Christopher Harrison (c1600-) - - unknown parent(s)? *1537 Elizabeth Taylor (c1600-) - - unknown parent(s)? *1608 Isaac Van Bebber (1610-) - - unknown parent(s)? *1609 Hester op Den Graff (1609-1643) - *1664 William Ross (c1620-) - - unknown parent(s)? *1665 ) - Gordon+Crawford+Pollok etc ancestors - probably updated at Crawfurd Pollok Gordon (1788-aft1874)/ancestors *1856 Robert Gordon (1609-1681) - *1857 Catherine Burnett (c1609) - *1858 John Fullarton of Kinaber (c1610-) - - unknown parent(s)? *1859 ) - *1860 Unknown Douglas () - *1861 ) - *1862 ) - *1863 ) - *1864 ) - *1865 ) - *1866 ) - *1867 ) - *1868 Alexander Skene of Dyce (1630-1704) - *1869 Ann Johnston (1636-) - *1870 ) - *1871 ) - Lucken Crawford's ancestors *1888 Cornelius Craufurd (1605-1687) - ; = *1906; http://www.strath.ac.uk/archives/cat/jhill/crawfurdtree.html *1889 Mary Lockhart (c1612-1677) - daughter of *1912; = *1907 *1890 James Hamilton of Woodhall (c1600-) - - unknown parent(s)? *1891 Jean Hamilton (c1600-) - - unknown parent(s)? *1892 Patrick Crawfuird of Baidland (bef1600-) - - unknown parent(s)? *1893 ) - *1894 ) - *1895 ) - *1896 Luke Greenshields (1606-) - *1897 Margaret Hamilton (c1606-) - - unknown parent(s)? Robina Pollok's ancestors *1904 Robert Pollok of Pollok (c1595-) - Order of Charlemagne: 30 in Sep 2013 *1905 Jean Mouat (c1610-aft1630) - - unknown parent(s)? *1906 = *1888 Cornelius Craufurd (1605-1687) - *1907 = *1889 Mary Lockhart (c1612-1677) - daughter of *1912 *1908 Walter Stewart (c1615-) - *1909 Elizabeth Stewart (c1615-) - - unknown parent(s)? *1910 ) - *1911 ) - *1912 Sir James Lockhart of Lee, Lord Lee (1596-1674) - ; ancestor #3686 of Camilla Rosemary Shand (1947); = 3814 = *3778 *1913 Martha Douglas (c1596-) - - unknown parent(s)? *1914 John Sewster (c1603-1681) - - unknown parent(s)? *1915 Anna Cromwell (1603-1646)) - sister of Oliver Cromwell, Lord Protector of England (1599-1658) *1916 William Luckyn (c1570-) - - unknown parent(s)? *1917 Margaret Jenny (c1570-) - - unknown parent(s)? *1918 Sir Edward Pinchon (c1580-) - - unknown parent(s)? *1919 Dorothy Weston (c1580-) - - unknown parent(s)? <-- If you want to show significant-sized blocks of higher numbers on a tree, PLEASE do them on the model ahnentafel first then copy! (Remember the spaces - easy to do now, tedious later) --> 9-great-grandparents *2048 paternal line *3218 Herman op den Graeff (1585-1642)- unknown parent(s)? *3219 Grietjen Pletjes (1588-1643) *3328 Hugh Ross, 4th Baron (c1590-) - unknown parent(s); no sign on thePeerage in Apr 2011 Gordon+Crawford+Pollok etc ancestors - probably updated at Crawfurd Pollok Gordon (1788-aft1874)/ancestors *3712 Robert Gordon (1580-1661) - *3713 Katherine Irvine (-1662) - - unknown parent(s)? *3714 Sir Thomas Burnett, 1st Bt of Leys (c1590-) - Kincardineshire; Wikipedia: Sir Thomas Burnett, 1st Baronet *3715 Margaret Douglas (c1580-) *3736 Gilbert Skene of Dyce (c1600-) *3737 Marjorie Buchan of Auchmacoy (c1600-) *3738 (Dr) William Johnston of Caskieben (c1606) - *3739 unknown spouse Lucken Crawford's ancestors *3776 Hew Craufurd of Jordanhill (1586-1617) = *3812 *3777 Elizabeth Stirling (c1586-aft1616) = *3813 *3778 = *1912 Sir James Lockhart of Lee, Lord Lee (1596-1674) - ; = *3814 *3779 Jane Auchinlek (c1596-) his 2nd wife; = *3815- unknown parent(s)? *3782 Sir John Hamilton of Orbiston (c1570)- unknown parent(s)? *3783 ) - *3784 David Crawfuird of Baidland (bef1580-) - *3792 Cuthbert Greenshields (c1580-) - - unknown parent(s)? *3793 Bessie Forrest (c1580-) - - unknown parent(s)? Robina Pollok's ancestors *3808 John Pollok of Pollok (c1575-1596) - Order of Charlemagne: 29 in Sep 2013 *3809 Dorothea Stewart of Cardonald (c1575-)- unknown parent(s)? *3810 James Mouat of Busby (c1580-) - - unknown parent(s)? *3811 ) - *3812 = *3776 Hew Craufurd of Jordanhill (1586-1617) *3813 = *3777 Elizabeth Stirling (c1586-aft1616) *3814 = *3778 = *1912 Sir James Lockhart of Lee, Lord Lee (1596-1674) - *3815 = *3779 Jane Auchinlek (c1596-) his 2nd wife- unknown parent(s)? *3816 Sir Archibald Stewart of Blackhall and Ardgowan (c1600-) - *3817 Margaret Blair (c1595-) - *3818 Robert Stewart of Pardovan (c1580-) - - unknown parent(s)? *3824 James Lockhart of Lee (c1570-) - ; = *7556 *3825 Isabel Weir (c1570-) - ; = *7557- unknown parent(s)? *3826 Sir George Douglas of Mordington (c1570-) - - unknown parent(s)? *3827 ) - *3830 Robert Cromwell of Huntingdon (1560-1617) - father of Oliver Cromwell *3831 Elizabeth Steward (1564-1654) - - unknown parent(s)? *3834 Thomas Jenny (c1540) - - unknown parent(s)? *3835 ) - 10-great-grandparents *4096 paternal line *6436 Abraham op den Graeff (c1550-) - unknown parent(s)? *6438 Driessen Pletjes (-1608) - unknown parent(s)? *6439 Alet Gobels (-1615) - unknown parent(s)? - ancestor #6,419 of William Addams Reitwiesner (1954-2010) Gordon+Crawford+Pollok etc ancestors - probably updated at Crawfurd Pollok Gordon (1788-aft1874)/ancestors *7424 John Gordon (-1600) *7425 Isabel Forbes (1548-1622) *7426 Alexander Irvine of Lenturk (c1550-) - unknown parent(s)? *7427 ) - *7428 Alexander Burnett (c1574-c1620) - *7429 Katharine Gordon (c1570-c1620) - *7430 Sir Robert Douglas of Glenbervie (aft1552-1611) *7431 Elizabeth Auchinleck (c1550-) - unknown parent(s)? * ) - * ) - *7472 Patrik Skeyne (c1548-1635), Burgess of Aberdeen - http://www.patrickspeople.co.uk/ourfamily/2629.htm *7473 Elspet Merser (c1570-c1640) - *7474 William Buchan (c1570-) - *7475 unknown spouse *7476 (Sir) John Johnston of Caskieben (c1566-1614) - http://www.patrickspeople.co.uk/ourfamily/2546.htm *7477 (Lady) Katherine Lundin of Caskieben (c1570-1616) - Lucken Crawford's ancestors *7552 Thomas Craufurd of Jordanhill (1527-1603); = *7624 *7553 Janet Ker (c1540-) ; = *7625 - unknown parent(s)? *7554 William Stirling of Law (c1560-); = *7626 - unknown parent(s)? *7555 Margaret Crawfurd (c1660-); = *7627 - unknown parent(s)? *7556 = 3824 James Lockhart of Lee (c1570-) - ; = *7628 *7557 = 3825 Isabel Weir (c1570-) - ; = *7629 - unknown parent(s)? *7558 Sir George Auchinlek of Balmanne (c1560-); = *7630 - unknown parent(s)? *7559 ; = *7631 *7568 Andrew Crawfuird of Baidland (bef 1560-) - unknown parent(s)? *7569 Jean Lockhart (bef 1560-) - unknown parent(s)? *7584 Unknown Greenshields () - unknown parent(s)? Robina Pollok's ancestors *7616 John Pollok of Pollok (c1550-c1576) *7617 Janet Mure (c1555-aft1590) *7624-7627 = *7552-7555 Thomas Craufurd of Jordanhill (1527-1603) et al. *7628-7629 = *7556-7557 = *3824-3825 James Lockhart of Lee (c1570-) and wife Isabel *7630-7631 = *7558-7559 Sir George Auchinlek of Balmanne (c1560-) and wife *7632 John Stewart (c1550-) *7633 Margaret Stewart (c1580-) from Geni - unknown parent(s)? *7634 Bryce Blair of Blair (c1573-1639) *7635 Annabell Wallace (c1573- - unknown parent(s)? *7636 Unknown Stewart of Pardovan? *7648 James Lockhart (c1540-c1585); = *15,112 - unknown parent(s)? *7649 Janet Hamilton (c1540-); = *15,113 - unknown parent(s)? *7650 Unknown Weir? *7652 Unknown Douglas? of Mordington? *7660 Henry Cromwell M.P. (1537-1604) *7661 Joan Warren (c1540-1584) - some doubt about dates - *7662 Sir William Steward (c1540-) - unknown parent(s)? 11-great-grandparents *8192 paternal line *12,878 Syllis Goebels (c1530-) - ancestor #12,838 of William Addams Reitwiesner (1954-2010) Gordon+Crawford+Pollok etc ancestors - probably updated at Crawfurd Pollok Gordon (1788-aft1874)/ancestors *14,848 John Gordon of Pitlurg (c1510-1547) - *14,849 Janet Ogilvy (c1510-) - unknown parent(s)? *14,850 William Forbes, 7th Lord Forbes (1513-1593) - *14,851 Elizabeth Keith (c1514-c1604) - unknown parent(s)? *14,852 Unknown Irvine of Drum (c1520-) - unknown parent(s)? *14,856 Alexander Burnett of Leys (c1535-) *14,857 Katherine Arbuthnot (c1557-) - unknown parent(s)? *14,858 Alexander Gordon of Lesmoir (c1540-1609) *14,859 Marion or Mariota Forbes (c1540-) - unknown parent(s)? *14,860 William Douglas, 9th Earl of Angus (c1532-1591) *14,861 Egidia Graham (-aft1606) http://www.thepeerage.com/p10961.htm#i109605 *14,862 Sir George Auchinleck (c1520-) - cf 15,116 and 15,260?? - unknown parent(s)? *14,944 *14,945 *14,946 [[Laurence Mercer (c1540-), Burgess of Aberdeen - no known parents *14,947 unknown spouse *14,948 Alexander Buchan, 6th of Auchmacoy (c1535-c1581) *14,949 Elizabeth Seton (c1545-) Lucken Crawford's ancestors *15,104 Lawrence Craufurd of Kilbirnie (c1500-1547) = *15,248 *15,105 Helen Campbell (c1500-) = *15,249 - unknown parent(s)? *15,106 Robert Ker of Kersland (c1510-) = *15,250 - unknown parent(s)? *15,107 Unknown (c1510-) = *15,251 *15,108 Unknown Stirling of Law = *15,252 *15,110 Unknown Crawfurd = *15,254 *15,112 = *7648 James Lockhart (c1540-c1585); = *15,256 *15,113 = *7649 Janet Hamilton (c1540-); = *15,257 *15,136 Crawfuird of Baidland? *15,137 *15,138 Lockhart? *15,168 Lucus Greenescheles (c1520-) - unknown parent(s)? Robina Pollok's ancestors *15,232 John Pollok of Pollok (c1510-) *15,233 Margaret Semple (c1510-) - unknown parent(s)? *15,234 [[William Mure of Glanderstoun (1535-1606) *15,235 Elizabeth Hamilton (c1535-aft1570) - unknown parent(s)? *15,248-55 = *15,104-11 Craufurd etc *15,256-9 = *7648-51 = *15,112-5 Lockhart etc *15,260-3 = *15,116-9 Auchinlek etc *15,264 James Stewart of Ardgowan (1526-) (on Geni) - unknown parent(s)? *15,265 Margaret Wallace (c1530-) - unknown parent(s)? *15,266 Archibald Stewart of Castlemilk (c1550-) - unknown parent(s)? *15,267 Unk *15,268 John Blair of Blair (1547-1609) *15,269 Grizel Semple (c1551-) *15,270 Unknown Wallace *15,296 Allan Lockhart (c1510-) = *30,224 - unknown parent(s)? *15,297 Unknown Carmichael (c1510-) = *30,225 - unknown parent(s)? *15,298 Unknown Hamilton = *30,226 *15,299 Unk = *30,227 *15,320 Sir Richard Williams Cromwell (c1495-c1550) *15,321 Frances Murfyn (c1498-1533) *15,322 Ralph Warren (1510-c1576) - unknown parent(s)? *15,323 Joan Trelake (1497-1573) - unknown parent(s)? 12-great-grandparents *16,384 paternal line Gordon+Crawford+Pollok etc ancestors - probably updated at Crawfurd Pollok Gordon (1788-aft1874)/ancestors *29,696 John or Robert Gordon of Pitlurg (c1465-1546) - *29,697 Jane or Jean Stewart (c1470-) - *29,698 ) - *29,699 ) - *29,700 John Forbes, 6th Lord Forbes (c1460) - *29,701 Christiana Lundin (c1460) - *29,702 ) - *29,703 ) - *29,898 William Seton, 5th Laird of Meldrum (c1518-) *29,899 Janet Gordon (c1519-) Lucken Crawford's ancestors *30,208 Robert Craufurd of Easter Greenock (c1480-) - *30,209 Margaret Semple (c1480-) - *30,224 = *15,296 Allan Lockhart (c1510-) - unknown parent(s)? *30,225 = *15,297 Unknown Carmichael (c1510-) - unknown parent(s)? *30,226 = *15,298 Unknown Hamilton *30,227 = *15,299 Unk Robina Pollok's ancestors *30,464 ) *30,465 ) *30,466 ) *30,467 ) *30,468 John Mure of Caldwell (c1515-c1554) *30,469 Isabel Montgomerie (c1515-) - unknown parent(s)? *30,470 Unknown Hamilton of Raploch (c1520-aft1550)) - unknown parent(s)? *30,471 ) *30,640 Morgan ap Williams (c1465) *30,641 Katherine Cromwell (c1468) 13-great-grandparents *32,768 paternal line Gordon+Crawford+Pollok etc ancestors - probably updated at Crawfurd Pollok Gordon (1788-aft1874)/ancestors *59,392 John Gordon, 2nd of Auchleuchries (c1440-1513 - *59,393 Margaret Forbes (c1435-) - *59,394 John Stewart of Balveny, 1st Earl of Athol (c1440-1512) - uterine brother of James II of Scotland *59,395 Lady Eleanor Sinclair (c1445-) *59,400 William Forbes, 3rd Lord Forbes (c1440-c1483) - *59,401 Christian Gordon (c1440-) - *59,402 ) - *59,403 ) - *59,796 Alexander Seton, 4th Laird of Meldrum (c1488-1526) - see http://www.patrickspeople.co.uk/ourfamily/9172.htm - which takes some of them much further up, e.g. to "DE GORDUN, Adam 1st of that Ilk (About 1030-1093)" *59,797 Agnes Gordon of Methlic and Haddo (c1490-) - *59,798 James Gordon, 1st Laird of Lesmoir (c1480-) - *59,799 Margaret Stuart (c1490-c1540) - death "Between 1538/1546" Lucken Crawford's ancestors *60,416 Malcolm Crawford (c1461-1500) - *60,417 Marjory Barclay (c1461-) - Robina Pollok's ancestors *60,928 14-great-grandparents *65,536 paternal line Gordon+Crawford+Pollok etc ancestors - probably updated at Crawfurd Pollok Gordon (1788-aft1874)/ancestors *118,784 John Gordon, 1st of Auchleuchries (c1388-) - *118,785 Elizabeth Abernethy (c1400-) - *118,786 Alexander Forbes, 1st Lord Forbes (c1405-1448) - = 237,600) *118,787 Elizabeth Douglas (c1410-) - only daughter of George *118,788 Sir James Stewart, Black Knight of Lorn (c1400-) - married in 1418 *118,789 Lady Jane or Joanna Beaufort () - (there must be a page for her somewhere as the consort of a King) *118,790 W Sinclair, Earl of Orkney and Caithness (c1415-) - *118,791 ) - *118,800 James Forbes, 2nd Lord Forbes (bef1430-c1461) - *118,801 Egidia Keith (bef1430)-) - *118,802 ) - *118,803 ) - Lucken Crawford's ancestors *120,832 Robina Pollok's ancestors *121,856 15-great-grandparents *131,072 paternal line Gordon+Crawford+Pollok etc ancestors - probably updated at Crawfurd Pollok Gordon (1788-aft1874)/ancestors *237,574 George Douglas, 1st Earl of Angus (bef1378-c1402) - (=475,202) *237,575 Mary Stewart, Princess of Scotland (c1383-) - (=475,203) *237,600 = *118,786 Alexander Forbes, 1st Lord Forbes (c1405-1448) - *237,601 = *118,787 Elizabeth Douglas (c1403-aft1450) - *237,602 ) - *237,603 ) - Lucken Crawford's ancestors *241,664 Robina Pollok's ancestors *243,712 16-great-grandparents *262,144 paternal line Gordon+Crawford+Pollok etc ancestors - probably updated at Crawfurd Pollok Gordon (1788-aft1874)/ancestors *'475,150 Robert III of Scotland (c1340-1406)' - (=950,406) *475,151 Annabella Drummond (1350-1401) - (=950,407) after whom Annabel Jane Patterson was named *475,200 ) - *475,201 ) - *475,202 = *237,574 George Douglas, 1st Earl of Angus (bef1378-c1402) - *475,203 = *237,575 Mary Stewart, Princess of Scotland (c1383-) - Lucken Crawford's ancestors *483,328 Robina Pollok's ancestors *487,424 17-great-grandparents *524,288 paternal line Gordon+Crawford+Pollok etc ancestors - probably updated at Crawfurd Pollok Gordon (1788-aft1874)/ancestors *950,404 ) - *950,405 ) - *950,406 = *475,150 Robert III of Scotland (c1340-1406) - *950,407 = *475,151 Annabella Drummond (1350-1401) - after whom Annabel Jane Patterson was named Lucken Crawford's ancestors *966,656 Robina Pollok's ancestors *974,848 Generations 21 to 30 18-great-grandparents *1,048,576 paternal line 19-great-grandparents *2,097,152 paternal line 20-great-grandparents *4,194,304 paternal line 21-great-grandparents *8,388,608 paternal line 22-great-grandparents *16,777,216 paternal line 23-great-grandparents *33,554,432 paternal line 24-great-grandparents *67,108,864 paternal line 25-great-grandparents *134,217,728 paternal line 26-great-grandparents *268,435,456 paternal line 27-great-grandparents *536,870,912 paternal line Generations 31 upwards ;28-great-grandparents *1,073,741,824 paternal line ;29-great-grandparents * paternal line ;30-great-grandparents * paternal line ;31-great-grandparents * paternal line ;32-great-grandparents * paternal line ;33-great-grandparents * paternal line ;34-great-grandparents * paternal line ;35-great-grandparents * paternal line ;36-great-grandparents * paternal line ;37-great-grandparents * paternal line ;38-great-grandparents * paternal line ;39-great-grandparents * paternal line ;40-great-grandparents * paternal line Category:Ahnentafels